


surprise

by fnowae



Series: blind!patrick [3]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M'BOYS, M/M, Mindless Fluff, Polyamory, blind!patrick, there is a dog!, this is unnecessarily sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 08:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11733261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fnowae/pseuds/fnowae
Summary: Patrick sighs. Joe and Pete have been going on and on about how they have a surprise for him, and he's starting to get worried about it.





	surprise

**Author's Note:**

> _Anonymous said:  
>  joe and pete surprise blind!patrick with a seeing eye dog_
> 
>  FUCK YEAH this is a CUTE ASS PROMPT
> 
> I like my fics like I like my men 
> 
> short but sweet
> 
> ok sorry. but yeah I'm still gay

"Are you gonna let me go at any point?" Patrick asks as Pete leads him around the house once again with a light hand pressed against his back. 

"Yeah, yeah, soon," Pete assures him. "I promise, the surprise is worth it."

Patrick sighs. Joe and Pete have been going on and on about how they have a surprise for him, and he's starting to get worried about it. At this point, he's lost track of where in the house he is - Pete's been guiding him around the place at random for at least ten minutes now, and it's not like he can just see where he is. 

Finally, Pete says, "Okay!" and pushes Patrick into a room. Patrick isn't sure which one, but he feels his shoulder bump a doorway as they walk in, so at least he knows they've entered a room in the first place. 

"Patrick, you ready?"

Joe's voice this time, coming from three feet or so in front of him. Patrick nods nervously. 

"Go ahead," he says, unsure what he's even agreeing to. 

"Alright!" Pete pushes Patrick just a couple more steps forward, then moves his hand off of Patrick's back. Instead, he takes one of Patrick's hands and guides it to something. 

Patrick finds his hand pushed into a wild mess of...curly fur?

He hears a soft bark as he runs his fingers through it, and as he does, he asks, "Uh, is this a dog?"

"Bingo!" Pete exclaims, laughing. 

"Her name is Lazarus," Joe explains. He must have walked closer at some point, because he rests a gentle hand on Patrick's shoulder as Patrick continues to stroke the dog's fur. "And...she's a seeing eye dog."

Patrick's jaw drops as everything clicks into place. "You...you guys got me a seeing eye dog!"

"Yep!" Pete answers proudly. 

Patrick can't stop a grin from spreading across his face like wildfire, and light tears start to prickle unstoppably at his eyes. He can't believe his boyfriends are so amazing - he's mentioned how much he's always wanted a seeing eye dog before, how much he hates that he can't get around on his own without his _stupid cane_ that he never even uses anyway, and now - holy shit. 

"Thank you," he chokes out, beaming as Lazarus yips happily at him. "You guys - you're the best. Holy shit. How did you even...service dogs are so expensive!"

"We've been saving," Joe answers, and Patrick doesn't need sight to hear the smile in his voice. "We knew this was important to you."

"Thank you thank you thank you," Patrick repeats, dropping to his knees so he can pet Lazarus with both hands. She rubs up against his arms and barks joyfully again. "Oh my god, I love you guys so much."

Pete laughs. "Love you too, Patrick."

"Love you too," Joe agrees. 

Patrick grins and pulls the poor unsuspecting dog into a tight hug. He shudders with the apprehension of the freedom this will give him - the ability to get around easier without the constant guidance of one or both of his boyfriends. (Not to say he doesn't appreciate their guidance - he does, so much, he just wishes he didn't always need it.)

It's freedom, however minuscule a bit of freedom it really is.

**Author's Note:**

> as always SEND ME BLIND!PATRICK FIC PROMPTS/HEADCANONS (my Tumblr is vicesandvelociraptors!!) AND I WILL MARRY YOU ON THE SPOT. THANKS.


End file.
